


Fireteam Sigma

by Viola_Cantas



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Cantas/pseuds/Viola_Cantas
Summary: Alejandra isn't sure what she wants to make of her time as a guardian.Decima wants to be a Crucible Champion.Rujax has questions.---A legend told in small parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Entries are always chronological, but the amount of time between them is not set.

Guardian: -l---n-r- -ur-n-e

Light Level: 0

Class: ---

Fleeting memories. A warm light, a man’s laugh, a cold drink.

Another. Knife, heavy in hand, solid, security.

One more. Bloodstained vision, a man’s shout, darkness.

The void takes the rest.

 

 

Guardian: Al---n-r- -ur-n-e

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

The voice sounds far, but it bothers her. She wills it away, but it persists.

“Eyes up, guardian.”

She stirs, but something is wrong. She must have slept on her back wr- no, her _whole body_ wrong. Her shoulders feel alien as she rolls them. Her fingers feel wrong in her gloves- were those her gloves? When did she start wearing them? The memories don’t come.

She opens her eyes. White light glinting off of snow shocks her even with the mask, and she flinches. When she opens them again, they stay open. Before her is a small orb, who is speaking to her in rapid, worried tones.

“I have to get you to the city.”

She shifts her jaw to speak, but it feel wrong as well.

“What city?” She finally gets the words from her lungs.

“The Last City. You’ve been dead a long time.”

 

 

Guardian: Ale--n-r- -ur-n-e

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

He – _it?_ – _Her ghost_ finds her a rifle.

“I hope you know how to use that thing.”

She does. She smiles.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra –ur-n-e

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

Her heart has just begun to slow its hammering when it comes to her.

“Alejandra.” She stares silently out the cockpit of the ship _she isn’t_ flying.

“Huh?” the small robot appears beside her in a show of lights, managing a look of confusion.

“My name is Alejandra. Alejandra……” she scrubs at the mess of brown hair falling just above her eyes. After a beat of silence, she refocuses on the core. “That’s- you can call me that. Or, uh. Ale, I think.” The last word is punctuated with her head falling into her hands. Hands that were alive.

She was alive.

She was _alive_.

She was hyper aware of the nicks in this new armor she wore, and that she got them fighting for her life. The fights had been exhilarating and familiar, like an old pair of shoes, well worn. But nothing she could remember could tell her _why._ The thought hit her hard.

“Who am I? And who are you?” Her adrenaline, gone, rationality akin to panic was settling in and making her sick to her empty stomach. “What’s going to happen to me? _What year is it?”_ As she spoke, her volume increased until she was finally shouting.

The ghost before her looked pitiful, glancing between her and… literally anywhere else. Guilt settled in her gut.

“I’m sorry, bud. I-“

“No, Ale, it’s not your fault. It’s a lot for you to take in all at once. Uh, how about this? Once we get to the Tower, you can get some rest, and then I’ll explain _everything_.”

She thought for a second. Some of the tension between her shoulders finally relaxed.

“Yeah, okay. And Ghost?”

“Yes, gua- Ale?”

“Thanks.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Dur-n-e

Light Level: 10

Class: ---

The Khvostov rifle she had found went on a shelf in the room. _Her room_.

They had given her standard guardian quarters in the Tower when she arrived yesterday afternoon. She would meet with the Vanguard tomorrow to determine which training best suited her talents and disposition. They had also given her a new gun, _a scout rifle_ , they said. She liked the weight of it in her hands.

The new rifle came apart with practiced movements, and her ghost, true to his – _they’d decided ‘his’ felt the best to both of them_ – word, launched into a small history of Earth so far. Discovery of the Traveler, Earth’s golden age, and prompt collapse, and the Last City.

“Ghost?”

“Ale?” She smiled at the suddenly bright light.

“Do you want me to call you something else? A name, perhaps?” She chuckled.

The small core seemed thrown off by the question, frozen.

“I can give you some time if you’d like. No rush.”

“I- I’ll think on it, Ale!”

A smirk curled on her red lips. “Alright, so what kinda hell should I know to be walking into tomorrow?”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Dur-n-e

Light Level: 10

Class: ---

A test. She should have _known_ there would be a test. Bullets whizzed by.

They seemed stuffy, all three of them, the Vanguard.

Something about the Exo threw her off the most. He seemed bored as they spoke. _Bored? No-_

 _Focus, this is active training, not a shooting range_ – more bullets whipped past her as she leaned out of cover and she shook her concerns from her mind.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Dur-n-e

Light Level: 14

Class: Hunter

_I don’t know what I was expecting._

She reported to Cayde-6 first thing tomorrow morning. She thought back a little. _Bored wasn’t the right word for him, was it? No. Distant was better._ He looked anywhere but at her.

_Rude._

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 14

Class: Hunter

She woke with a start.

“Alejandra, what’s wrong?” The light of her ghost was blinding in the darkness. She breathed a few shaky breaths before responding.

“It w-was nothing. A nightmare.” She flopped back onto her pillow. The small core didn’t seem convinced, and settled himself in the crook of her arm.

The silence was thick for a time; so long, her ghost jolted when she spoke again.

“My name is Alejandra Durante.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 14

Class: Hunter

Her sparse memories of her past life didn’t give her any hints to how the other races interacted, if there was anything taboo she _shouldn’t_ be doing. Were there things she shouldn’t say to Awoken or Exo? _Traveler help her_ , she didn’t know.

And Cayde was bothering her more than she cared to admit.

He gave her assignment with no feeling, _go get yourself a jump-drive_ , and ushered her out of the hall before she had a chance to ask any questions.

And, maybe she imagined it, but Ikora shot him an unreadable look.

“Ghostie boy? You ready to go?” She called out.

“Are you? We’re headed back into Fallen territory.”

“We’ll see when we get there.”

“Alright, Al- Wait, _what_?”


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 23

Class: Hunter

Grenades were her new best friend.

The ability came to her in a panic. Shields dropped, with a bullet lodged –thankfully not too deep– in her arm, and a Fallen _Archon_ on the other side of the wall out for blood, she was scrambling for options. The shotgun she’d found was heavy and useless on her back, _because there’s no way in hell I’ll survive getting close enough to use that thing;_ and the scout rifle she’d grown to love just clicked when she pulled the trigger, her ammo reserves drained.

She’d prayed for something, anything to help her. _Hell,_ she’d throw _rocks_ if it meant she survived this.

She felt a weight in her hand. _Don’t question it, Ale._

She chucked.

She _fucking_ cursed her _goddamn_ awful _fucking_ aim, _good god._

The orb that seemed to pop out of _nowhere_ skittered between the archon’s feet and she wanted to smack herself for not hitting it. It let out a guffaw-like yell, mocking her _shit_ aim.

Then it _exploded_.

A wave of residual heat hit her, and the archon was toasted. Literally.

The room was silent for a moment.

“Oh hell yeah! Ghostie, you saw that, right?” She ran into the center of the room, grabbing ammo drops, on the way, as well as some strange _polyhedron glowy dealies_ that she thought someone had told her were engrams.

“Looks like your light has grown strong, you’re developing your skills.”

“Skills?”

“Every guardian is gifted with abilities by the Traveler. It looks like you’ve begun to develop solar abilities, but there’s a chance your affinities will change.”

“Huh. I bet you 100 glimmer I can bean a vandal with one of these babies from 50 yards.”

“Alejandra, be careful with those!”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 23

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

The flight back to the Tower was a long one, and she was quietly cleaning her rifle. A question struck her.

“Ghostie?”

“Ale?”

“Is there- hm.” A false start. “Is there something I should know, cultural or otherwise, about Awoken or Exos, that’s different from humans?”

Her ghost spun idly for a moment before speaking.

“You know of their origins. Otherwise, there’s really not much different, especially not at the Tower. The Awoken of the Reef I’ve heard are very… well, anyway. Is something bothering you?”

“The Hunter Vanguard.”

“Cayde-6?”

“Yes. There’s something off about him, I get the feeling he doesn’t want to work with me.”

“He’s the Hunter Vanguard. Of course he doesn’t.” His tone was matter-of-factly.

“I- excuse me?”

“The Titan, Hunter, and Warlock Vanguard all used to be nominated positions, but no one ever wanted to _stay_ the Hunter Vanguard. So for as long as most guardians can remember, the Hunter Vanguard has been decided by the Vanguard Dare.

“As far as I’ve heard, Cayde does a good job, but he’s not too keen on it, Ale.” She had a far off look and knit brows.

“Alright, I can- I get that.” She turned to the core. “I don’t see- I don’t get-“ She was sputtering.

She chewed on her lip with a grunt.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 23

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

They arrived at the Tower late at night. With heavy steps, she dropped off her ship with the Frame overseeing the hangar at night, and it gave her an affirmative, that _we’ll get to work on it as soon as possible_.

She made it to her quarters and managed to remove all her armor _before_ passing out.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 33

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

_This has to be a different man._

When she walked into the Hall, Cayde greeted her warmly, shaking her hand and patting her on the shoulder.

“Good job, guardian. Holliday told me she’s got your ship already penciled in for jump-drive install.” He smiled at her, the shiny blue planes of his face catching light.

“Thanks?” Everything about his composure had changed from the last time she’d seen him. He seemed more relaxed, informal. _It’s good to finally meet you, I guess._

“We’ve already met, Guardian, or did you hit your head while you were in the Cosmodrome?” She’d said that last bit aloud.

She answered more gracefully than she’d expected. “That’s rich coming from you, what with the cold-shoulder reception I got a week ago.”

He laughed, and then coughed, looking away. _So I hadn’t imagined that._ He broke her from her reverie.

“Don’t think it anything of it, pal.” The conversation ended there.

“This may seem a little sudden, but you may want to pack a bag. In three days’ time, you’ll be stationed with a Fireteam in the Cosmodrome for next six months.”

“Six months?” She felt like she should be more surprised by the time than she was. “Doing what?”

“The six of you will be out there patrolling the Cosmo, seeing as we’ve had a lot more Fallen movement there than we’d like. A large enough team to tackle any threats that might come to you all, but small enough not to be a show of force that might incite more from them.

He clasped his hands together. “Besides, then I’ve got something to do outside of bickering with Zavala.” A crooked smirk couldn’t be hidden from his angular face, and she managed to not laugh aloud. Zavala, to his credit while standing less than six feet away, only twitched his brow.

“I believe in you, hunter. It’ll be a good chance to stretch your proverbial legs, and get a real feel for what being a hunter is all about.”

“Alright, sir-”

“Cayde.”

“Alright, Cayde.”

“Oh, and-” He started again.

“Ale.”

“Ale, this is for you. We get one for every new hunter. Welcome.”

He handed her a knife. Its weight felt familiar in her hand. Solid. Secure.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 48

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

“We need to fall back, there’s too many Fallen for just us!” The low voice in her comms was shouting.

Her knife plunged into the throat of a dreg before she ripped it back with more force than absolutely necessary. The splatter was grizzly, but not new.

She had to shout over the gunfire. “Fall back? That’s quitter talk! You’ve got a rifle in your hands, man. Use it!”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 48

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Blood pumping, adrenaline waning, breathing heavy.

“That was too close, Ale.” The purple awoken beside her chided.

“We’re not dead, and the Fallen are. I’d say we did a great job.” A laugh. “Hell, we even took out that _fucking_ walker.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 74

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

Her general issue duffel seemed heavier than when she’d arrived. Because it was.

The six months had been grueling in terms of physical exertion. Mental exertion, too. Either way, she made out with a _lot_ of gear and engrams for the Cryptarch.

In hindsight, Cayde had _perhaps_ lied through omission about her assignment.

A Fireteam of six? _Yes_. Able to come together to face larger problems, Traveler forbid? _Yes_. Together at any point other than drop-off and extraction? _Nope. Not even a little._

Each of the members of her Fireteam she saw only for a short time: when they first met, and when each needed backup. Otherwise, each of them were handed quite a few assignments to handle on their own.

She grilled Cayde about the whole scenario once over comms, and he’d laughed. _This is what being a hunter’s all about, guardian._

It had been her and her ghost by themselves for the last month before extraction.

Despite it all though, it had been _a damn good time_.

She clutched the handle of the dropship, and looked out over the passing scenery. _A damn good run._

 

 

Guardian: D---m--33

Light Level: 0

Class: ---

E:\D3-TC-HS-7499> emergency override EmkQ7fRvzBk9zFXw

Override ID Accepted.

E:\D3-TC-HS-7499> cleanslate

Are you sure? Y/N

E:\D3-TC-HS-7499> Y

ERROR: The following files could not be deleted:

                \D3-TC-HS-7499\22081030\glcoR7qDOx.aif

                \D3-TC-HS-7499\22200714\vJdynjCx7O.vif

                \D3-TC-HS-7499\22200825\u2nDHwQlos.8

 

 

Guardian: D-c-m--33

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

Dust.

Dust everywhere. Her internal fans sputtered to life only to force her to cough _far too quickly_.

As she began to move, it seemed like there was dust in every crevice of her body and she _loathed_ the sensation.

A deep synthesized voice spoke to her. In fact, it’s what roused her in the first place.

“Rise and shine guardian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions about the fic or about my...supplements to the canon, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 74

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

She was back at the Tower for less than a day before she was approached by a fellow hunter.

"You're one of the new hunters that just returned from the Cosmo, right?" He asked, with mirth in his eyes. He was a bulky awoken, but garbed as a hunter.

"Yes?" Wariness colored her tone.

"Whenever a new hunting party returns, we always hold a gathering in their honor. We're holding the one for your party tonight, just after meal time. Meet us in the social area above the Hangar!" Before she could respond, he was off.

"Ghostie, is this... normal?"

"I think so? From what I've heard, hunters are fairly close knit. It wouldn't surprise me."

"I guess I've got a party to attend, then."

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 42

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

She dressed down, no armor besides her newest cloak.

The gathering was right where the heavy-set hunter had told her, and there was music playing in the background, but there was a large gathering of hunters. She smiled at the colorful room, as it seems she wasn't the only one to bring her cloak.

Something about the people gathered was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She mingled.

After around an hour of idle chatting with many experienced guardians, she found herself in a quiet corner. Standing before her was a table of candles, and darkened ghosts. Some had different levels of damage, a cracked optic, burns on the shell; others were so spotless, it seemed as though they were simply sleeping.

"It's always hard to see them, but we gotta pay our respects." A familiar synthesized voice spoke behind her. She turned slowly, eyebrow cocked.

Cayde-6 was leaning on a post, a solemn look on his face.

Her voice was almost a whisper. "Cayde, what happened to these ghosts?... What happened to their guardians?"

He was silent for a moment. "We... We get so many new guardians to the tower every year... And we lose so many when they head out on their first mission." The silence was heavy. Her gaze lingered on each ghost; their colorful shells betrayed the atmosphere surrounding them. She wasn't sure how long she stood there.

A heavy hand gently landed on her shoulder. "The best way to respect their memory is to keep fighting the good fight. You made it, so you carry their legacy, Ale." _She made it._

"C'mon, they're about to start the ceremony, you'll be late." He was suddenly leading her across the room by her shoulders, a deep chuckle leaving him.

"Ceremony? Exc _use_ me? What in the tr-"

"It's tradition, guardian. Besides, if you don't like it, you can wash it off after."

She sputtered. "Wash off _what?_ "

The lights at his mouth glowed brightly as he grinned with a devilish expression. Her ghost arrived from the nether with a show of lights, and head-butted Cayde, and action that made an almost comical _thwack_ noise.

"What are you doing, Cayde?" The little core chided. She laughed at his antics. _My hero._

"She'll be perfectly safe, ghost. Hunter's honor."

"You sure you even have that to give?" She snarked. He leaned around her with a hurt look on his face, an offended hand gesturing toward his heart.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 42

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

_Now_ she was a hunter. The thought warmed her.

Once she was brought forward, she realized _exactly_ what was bothering her about all the other hunters. Or rather, what bothered her about _herself._ Every single one of them had facial markings. Some were paint, others were tattoos or etchings.

As she learned, color represented the year the bearer joined the Vanguard, and the markings denoted the bearer’s most prominent feature on the battlefield.

In the mirror, she gave the marks a once over.

A triangle pointing down between her brows.

Two slanted lines below the eyes.

One large stripe down her chin.

All in a bright green, then they had announced her:

“Alejandra Durante, Steadfast.”

The warmth in her chest swelled at the thought.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 74

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

Cayde was already looking up from his map when she entered the Hall. He called to her loudly, and Ikora shot him a look of ice. He shouted louder.

“Hey, kid! I got a mission for you! Hot off the presses and everything.”

“You don’t need to shout, my ears work just fine.” Her eyes narrowed. “And don’t call me kid.”

“You’re gonna love this one, I promise.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 77

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

She finds an odd piece of old world tech during a lull in her investigation. A small screen, a few buttons, and some ports.

She pockets it.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 77

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

“Guhsh.”

_No response._

She spit the ointment tube out of her mouth.

“Ghost.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you remind me when we land to punch Cayde?” Her words became mutters between hisses of pain. “ _You’re gonna love this one, I promise-_ my ass.”

“Do you want me to pencil it in before or after you’ve gotten those cuts treated? And your arm…”

“Before; I’m punching him with the _broken_ one.”

 Her ghost shook, disappointed. “I figured.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 35

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

She was out of the fight for a week.

She ground her teeth when she heard.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 34

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

One day into her exile, she has ghost check out that gadget she found.

“An old music player. Oh, and most of the files are still intact!”

_Huh. At least I’ve got something to do._

 

 

Guardian: D-cim--33

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

“Are they gone?” The question is rhetorical - _she has a radar_ \- but her ghost humors her.

“It looks like the coast is clear. This looks like the most defensible spot around. They’re unlikely to find us here.” She lets out a breath she doesn’t need to be holding, and doesn’t _need_. The hand cannon she’s found is barely a comfort in her grip, her hands _don’t work quite right_ and she can’t shoot the _damn_ thing straight.

“How long until a rescue?” She checks her internal clock, and it reads 3 days, 4 hours, 37 minutes, and 12 seconds since her _reboot_.

“I…” For the first time since it had woken her, her ghost faltered. “The distress beacon I sent out is on its way but…”

“But what?”

“With the fact that the Speaker placed an interdiction on the moon _ages ago_ … It could be a while.”

“An interdiction?”

“No guardian has been on the moon in _years._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna say I can keep up with this breakneck pace I'm setting, but I'm looking to update this weekly. Chapter 4 is already in works, with chapter 5 not far behind.
> 
> Once again, let me know what y'all think, I love feedback B)
> 
> (Also I have pictures of all the characters, if you'd like to see them. Just ask!)


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian: D-cim--33

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

“9 days, 18 hours, 11 minutes, and 57 seconds.” The words came out with a bitterness she’d never known before.

Or had she?

She didn’t know. She didn’t care.

Their position hadn’t broken in the days that had passed, but she’d tread carefully regardless.

Her ghost sat on her shoulder, its flickering light the only comfort she had.

She considered entering sleep mode when the core shuddered suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” There was no way to hide the panic in her voice, she _couldn’t_ lose the only companion she had. She _wouldn’t._

“An incoming transmission, from the tower!” It relayed it quickly.

“ _Guardian, this is Commander Zavala of the Vanguard; we have received your transmission, and the Vanguard will be sending a representative as quickly as possible to your current coordinates. Let us know if your situation changes.”_

If she could, she’d cry.

The transmission ended and she laughed. The small core joined her and there they stayed, hopeful for the first time in days.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 77

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

She flexed her hand carefully, marveling at her ability to use it for the first time in weeks.

She hopped down the steps to the Hall, a spring in her step after finally be released for active duty. She acknowledged Lord Shaxx as she passed, and he nodded back. As she made her way to the Vanguard station, she felt a change in the air. Cayde, Ikora, and Zavala were all speaking in hushed tones at Zavala’s end of the war-table, huddled around a data pad. Ikora was the first to notice her, her composure shifting quickly. Ikora gave her a nod, and motioned her over.

“Perhaps you can help us, guardian.”

Cayde did a double take on Alejandra, then gave Ikora a hard look. “No, send someone else.”

“You said yourself she’s been doing phenomenal work. We won’t send her in defensele-”

“No one’s been there in ages, Ikora; _Traveler_ _knows_ what’s up there. Besides, she-”

Zavala joined the fray. “She just discovered Hive presence here on Earth.” Ale grimaced at the memory. “There’s no one better equipped right now to send.” _So that’s what this is about._

Cayde looked about to shoot back another retort, but Ikora began first.

“Why don’t we ask her what she thinks?” Three pairs of eyes fell on the hunter and her eyebrow twitched.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

Ikora spoke first, giving Cayde a sharp look. “With your discovery of the Hive at the Cosmodrome, it raises concerns about Hive forces on the moon. The last fireteams sent to the moon, they…the loss was severe.” Perhaps she was imagining it, but all three vanguard seemed to glance behind her. “We wouldn’t _just_ send someone to the moon were the situation not dire. However, between this rising concern and the distress call we’ve just received, there looks to be only one option.”

_I can connect those dots._ “Send a scout to Luna.”

“Well…” For the first time, Ikora hesitated. Zavala spoke up.

“We sent a scout to Luna over week ago, but we haven’t received any transmission back. We’re assuming the worst.” His demeanor was like steel, as always. “We want to send someone who has experience, and experience specifically with the Hive.”

_Someone’s already dead._ She grimaced. “…Then what’s all this about a distress call?”

“A guardian was recently revived by a ghost on the moon. She’s not in good shape, and from the transmission, it sounds like she’s pinned by our enemies. We need a guardian to extract her, and to take a survey of the enemy conditions on Luna’s surface.”

“I…” Her hand came to rest at her neck, fiddling with the seam of her cloak. It was a lot to swallow. As loathe as she was to face the Hive again, she couldn’t imagine being in that new guardian’s position.

_I was lucky; to wake up on Earth, to get a jump-ship._

Her ghost materialized, only to look at her as well. They shared a look.

“I’ll do it.”

 

 

Guardian: Cayde-6

Light Level: [REDACTED]

Class: Hunter – Bladedancer

If he had a heart, it would have dropped.

_If you die, I won’t forgive you._

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 77

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

It was a room of mixed emotions. Zavala and Ikora began briefing her at once, giving coordinates to her ghost on where to go and instructions to her on what to do. Cayde pressed a palm to one of his eyes, – _optics? Orbs? Anyway-_ shook his head, and turned back to his map.

When they were finished, she thanked the two superiors. She shuffled over to the other hunter.

“Got a problem with the moon?” She baited, rocking back on her heels.

“No, but you will soon. The Hive aren’t exactly going to welcome you with tea and scones, Ale.”

“Oh, and I was hoping to grab _tapas_ with the thralls. A shame, really.” He chuckled, but continued to stare down at the map. He let out a sigh.

“Stay sharp out there, Ale.”

“I will. Feel free to check in, though.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 84

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

They were outfitting her for war, or so it felt.

Armaments. They gave her newer armor, better suited for the lunar surface, as well as new rifles and an assignment to practice with them as much as possible before her departure. She spied the general issue sniper rifle with a wary eye, uncertain of her feelings on the weapon.

It required more focus and precision than she thought she possessed, but it would be critical to ensuring her survival on the moon. She’d be able to secure areas at greater lengths, with enough patience.

Needless to say, she intended to spend a lot of hours at the training ranges before departing.

Transportation. She had thought Ikora might kill Cayde when she heard she’d spent 6 months in the Cosmodrome without transportation. _Was that strange?_

_It was,_ as it turns out.

Sparrows, they called them. A more covert vehicle than her jump-ship, she’d traverse Luna with a grey one provided by the Vanguard. Sleek and quiet ground transport ideal for her mission. But it raised an important question in her:

“How do I drive it?”

“You’ll figure it out, guardian.” Ikora was smiling in a way that frightened Ale. “I’ve been told you’re good with improvising.”

Her and her ghost exchanged looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure Ale knows how she knows what tapas are.
> 
> This week has been rather busy, so sorry about the delayed update; I stuck to my word though, a chapter a week at least. :)  
> As usual, please let me know what you think! About the story, the characters, or my bridging of canon.
> 
> See y'all next week. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 84

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

“Thank you for the brief, commander, but I have a question.”

“Yes?” Zavala sounded unperturbed.

“Why do we have an _archery range_ at the Tower?” She couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

The titan did nothing to hide his exasperation over the line. “Ask Cayde, that’s his pet project.” He cleared his throat. “Do you have any relevant questions? About your _mission_ , perhaps?”

“No, but thank you.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 84

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

Her first steps on the moon were tentative, the artificial gravity provided by her armor was almost unsettling.

Her ghost spoke clearly in her comms. “First things first, we need to set up your sparrow link.”

“Sparrow link?” She asked absently as she began checking and reloading her new sniper rifle.

“So you can use your sparrow?” The core’s tone was patronizing at best.

“Ghostie, I don’t _know_ these things!”

“Here, I’ll set the waypoint. We need to get you a ride, and fast.”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 84

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

She dropped two more dregs and shifted.

“It’s going take some getting used to this.”

She lifted the scope to her eye.

Guardian: D-cim--33

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

The scuttling, shifting, dusty sound of the Hive at her back was unsettling.

They hadn’t discovered her yet, _oh no_ , but they were getting suspicious. The cave she took refuge in was small, and the only entrance faced the Hive stronghold. Her hands were still _wrong_ , seized and unmoving, but she clutched that hand cannon as strongly as she could. Their sounds had been growing and with it, her anxiety was mounting.

Their skittering noises had grown so loud, she was certain they were here for her, and she gripped the hand cannon carefully, bracing to surprise would be captors - _Or killers. Or both._

In the distance, the crack of two shots rang out.

The scuttling fell silent for a moment.

With incomprehensible sounds, the Hive holding her in the cave retreated. _Off to investigate?_

She thanked her lucky stars.

She let her eyes droop shut.

[E:\D3-TC-HS-7499> ENTER SLEEPSTATE]

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 84

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

“How’s it going up there, hunter?”

“Cayde, I do _not_ need this right now; I can’t feel my shoulder.” She stifled a pained gasp as she stretched the worn muscle.

A strained chuckle. “So that rifle is treating you well, then.”

“Not my choice of words, but I’m alive.” The two exchanged formalities, her report of the lunar surface thus far and his mandated prodding for specific details. Her ghost floated beside her quietly, scanning their surroundings for nothing in particular. Holed up in an abandoned Lunar base for a quick rest, the pair had killed a fair amount of Fallen on their way to getting her sparrow, but no sign of the Hive yet.

When conversation lulled, her ghost spoke up.

“Cayde?”

“Yessir.” _Ass._

“Why didn’t you want to send us to the moon?” The question was one the pair spoken about on the long flight over, but neither could brainstorm a reason for the exo’s reluctance. She had settled for not knowing, but the core _apparently_ had no such intentions. Ale shot her ghost a look; the core feigned a look of innocence, then dematerialized.

To his credit, Cayde didn’t seem particularly taken aback by the question. “Ikora said it, didn’t she?” His tone was one of discomfort. “I already lost one good hunter this week. And the vanguard took heavy losses before the Speaker put his foot dow-“

“The scout sent was another hunter?”

“Yes, Deesay was his name. A good man.” He sighed, the transmission flaying his already synthesized speech. “Pardon me for trying to keep my good people alive.” _That explains… that._

“I can see why you’d wa-“ She stopped herself, vision snapping to a shadow in the doorway. A scuttling sound bled into her headset.

“Cayde.” His name was almost a whisper.

“Report, what’s wrong, Ale?”

“I need to call you back, we’ve got visitors.”

She cut the transmission before he could get a word in.

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 84

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

Of all times to show up again, her ghost popped up again in the _thick of it_. Three Acolytes on her left, two Thralls quickly approaching, and - _for the Traveler’s sake is that-_ a Knight on the horizon.

She spoke between shots. “Darling, what - are you _doing_?”

“I want to help you!” To punctuate his point, he moved from her side, toward the Acolytes. Worst case scenarios flashed through her head as she saw the core move toward their foes. _He gets smashed, he gets broken, I’m alone, he’s-_

She caught the core in one hand before he’d flown too far.

“I love you, lion-heart, but just being here is help enough. I don’t need you flying head-first into danger.”

“If you say so.” The core dissipated, but his voice sounded deflated.

“You want to help? Watch my six for me, will you?”

His tone lifted. “Alright!”

 

 

Guardian: Alejandra Durante

Light Level: 84

Class: Hunter – Gunslinger

The pumping of her blood and her heavy breathing were the only things telling her she was still alive. That, and the ghost fluttering around her helmet prodding her for a status update.

Her whole body was sore and she lay stationary for a moment.

“Ghostie,” she groaned, sitting up. “can you draw up my sparrow? I think we’ve -ah- done enough scouting. We need to find this guardian.” She rolled her shoulder carefully, the joint aching from being hefted and _promptly_ tossed by the Hive Knight.

“Sure, but Ale?” the core seemed nervous.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Can you call me Lionheart?” _Lionheart? Where did he get tha- Oh, I said that._ Her ghost’s optic flicked every which way. It was making her anxious just looking at him.

“Of course, Lionheart.” The core practically beamed at her and spun; she chuckled at his antics.

She felt warm.

The laughter made her chest ache and she groaned again.

Doubling over was a mistake as well. “Nix the sparrow, I don’t think I can move.”

“Then what will we do?”

“I need a rest but we need to make contact with that guardian.” The hunter thought for a moment “Can we link with her comms at this distance?” Lionheart disappeared, processing.

“Yes, we can.”

“Alright, let’s give her a call.”

 

 

Guardian: D-cim--33

Light Level: 5

Class: ---

[E:\D3-TC-HS-7499> EXIT SLEEPSTATE]

She was roused from her rest by a voice. The scenario seemed familiar and she opened her eyes.

“Guardian!”

“Yes, what… what is it?” She shook the last vestiges of weariness from her head as she focused on the light before her.

“Incoming transmission, from an unknown guardian.”

She tried flexing her hand as she spoke, unsuccessfully. “Could that be the one the Commander mentioned?”

“That’s my guess. Connect?”

“Y-yes.”

“Opening communications line…”

The transmission crackled slightly, but the voice was clear.

“This is Hunter Alejandra Durante speaking; do you read me, guardian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again!
> 
> Sorry about the delay, classes have been running me ragged this month, and my bad decision aren't helping me either. :/
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and feel free to ask me any questions you might have about the characters or the story. B)


	6. HERE'S AN UPDATE

I just wanted to give an update, since I've been under radio silence for a while now.

I'm still working on this, but between increasing academic/work loads as well as a dawning realization that I wrote a lot of things in this story wrong (both canon lore and my characters), I've begun rewriting what's already been published. Chapters 6 and 7 exist, but are jarring when placed next to the current Chapters 1 through 5.

I haven't abandoned my lovely Fireteam!

Updates coming soon.  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> If there was any confusion about how to pronounce Ale, this may help:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHpdezwE-I8
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know! This is my first fic in a long time.  
> If you have any advice or questions, feel free to send me a message!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
